


Loving You Is Better Than Any Other Drug

by achieve_hams



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Little bit of angst, Meeting the Parents, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably historical inaccuracy, Some Humor, two girls in love, two girls realizing they are in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achieve_hams/pseuds/achieve_hams
Summary: Helene makes a decision, so she goes to Balaga, knowing that he would be on board. But Balaga has a plan too and Helene doesn't know whether to curse him out or thank him.[undergoing editing and rewrites]





	1. Another point for Balaga.

**Author's Note:**

> we all need more helene/natasha in our lives. 
> 
> 8/22 UPDATE: now re-edited and with some parts re-written! + and new title!!

“Mrs. Dmitriyevna, Countess Helene Bezukhova is here to see you,” The door servant had led Helene into the drawing room where Marya was drinking tea by the fire, looking worse for wear.

“And what are you doing here?” She snarled as soon as she saw her face. She roughly put her teacup down on a table and stood up. Helene stood her ground even as Marya walked around the table to get closer to her.

“Good evening, Marya. I come here to speak to Natasha,” Helene said with an air of confidence that she didn’t know she had.

In all honesty, Helene didn’t know what she was doing here. Pierre made it clear that he didn’t want her around anymore. Even if he hadn’t said it, she’s not blind. He’s been more irate and outgoing recently. He’s moving past his depression and loneliness, but Helene? She’s not going anywhere. Wasn’t going anywhere. Anatole may have lost his chance to do something but Helene doesn’t have to go down with him.

Helene got an irrational idea as soon as Pierre slammed the door on her to talk with Anatole. This was not a part of the idea though. Coming to Marya’s house was something that happened without Helene even noticing until Balaga had pulled in front of the house. Helene had sent a questioning look to him before she realized: Balaga always knew more than anyone else. He had offered to pull away but Helene was already stepping out of the carriage (he had ditched his usual troika as soon as she came to him with her idea) and heading towards the door. And to where she was standing in front of Marya right now with the servant off to the side.

“And why should I let you speak to her? Huh? You may be Pierre’s wife but you are that scoundrel’s sister,” Marya snarled again and Helene flinched. She kind of deserved that.

“What my brother was trying to do to Natasha and your family was something I couldn’t help him with.” Helene took a deep breath and tried to not make it obvious she was lying. “I did know of his plan but I did not agree with nor did I help him at all. I’ve been the one keeping him from coming here.” At least the last sentence was a truth.

“How can I trust you? How can I know that this isn’t a plan still?” Marya was glaring at her, “To sneak my goddaughter right out of my house, again,” She was almost shouting at this point. Helene still stood her ground.

“My husband is talking with Anatole as we speak, I assure you I am just here to comfort Natasha, we grew close while my brother was toying with her,” Helene was pleading, ever since walking in the door, she had a strong need to see Natasha.

“And you didn’t think to stop it?” _Shit_.

“We are family and we are close,” She rushed out then winced. Wasn’t the best thing she could have said.

“Don’t we all know,” Marya said with a mean laugh.

Helene had to do something, Marya wasn’t even a part of this new plan. She needed to speak to Natasha just to make sure.

“If it makes you feel comfortable and servant can stand outside the door and we will talk in a room on the second floor so there is nowhere for us to go,” She was pleading again.

“Let her,” said a quiet voice from the other side of the room. Sonya. She was standing with her arms crossed, looking worse than Marya.

“Sonya,” Marya said with impatience.

“Natasha needs someone else to talk to besides us,” Sonya said, walking closer to look Marya in the face.

Marya let out a huge sigh and closed her eyes.

“SOROKIN,” She yelled, startling Helene.

“Yes, ma’am?” A familiar voice, behind her. Helene turned around to look at another servant standing with his arms behind his back and looking directly at no one.

“Where is Natasha?” Marya asked. She sounded like someone was physically forcing her to comply with Helene and Sonya.

“In her room, ma’am,”

“Please take Countess Helene to her and stand outside their door until they are finished,” Marya demanded.

“Yes, ma’am,” He offered Helene his arm which she took.

They walked silently towards the stairs. Once they were upstairs and down a hallway, far enough for them to talk privately, Helene spoke.

“So, this is where my husband shipped you off too,” Helene teased, sending him a glance and a smile.

“It would seem so Miss Helene,” Sorokin had a small smile on his face as he used the old nickname that would always anger Pierre.

“I’ve missed your wit around the house,” Helene said truthfully. “Our new personal servant doesn’t talk much and is very…. dramatic,” She laughed.

Sorokin hummed but didn’t say a word.

“Do you like working for Dmitriyevna?” She tried again.

“I mainly spend my time with Countess Natasha and Sonya,”

Helene had missed him. As soon as Marya had moved back into town, she was in need of some help. With such a big house, it was needed. The reason for coming back was that her Goddaughter and cousin were coming to Moscow to stay while the word raged on. Pierre, of course, had jumped to help an old friend and offered his best servants and maids to her, saying he could find new ones easily. Helene was sad to see Sorokin go.

Helene hummed back at him before clearing her throat and stopping. Sorokin looked at her in question.

“Can I ask something of you then?”

“Of course,” Sorokin said honestly. Helene tried to smile.

“I’m leaving tonight,” She paused and he said nothing. He was never very expressive; a servant’s life she proposed. “and depending on how my next conversation goes, I may be leaving alone,” Helene didn’t know if Balaga would stay with her.

“What do you need of me?”

“However, the conversation goes, I would like you to accompany me,” She looked up at his face but he was looking down the hall, face turned but his brows furrowed.

“To where?” He asked.

“I don’t know yet,” Helene said, “You will be free to leave whenever if you like. I sure there are more opportunities outside of Moscow"

“Is that all?” He asked, his eyes twinkling like he had already made a decision. 

“I would also like you to not tell Marya of anything you hear between me and Natasha,” He was quiet for a moment before turning to offer his arm again. Helene took it and they started walking again until they came to a familiar door.

“I will accompany you and I will never breathe a word,” He said, sending a full-blown smile to Helene who hugged him.

“Thank you,” She whispered and he squeezed her. They let go of each other and Sorokin opened the door for Helene and stepped in to see Natasha standing by a table in her room messing with some liquid. She had not heard the door open. Helene pulled it closed behind her and leaned against it. That got her attention.

Se fumbled with the glass bottle she was holding and turned to hid it all behind her back. She looked at Helene in shock.

“What is that?” Helene nodded her head in direction of the table.

“Nothing,” Natasha said quickly.

“I don’t blame you,” Helene said, thinking Natasha was just trying not to get caught drinking. “Now is a perfect time to drink”

“Yes,” She said suspiciously. “What are you doing here?” Natasha relaxed against the table and Helene didn’t move away from the door.

“I’ve figured you could use someone to talk to,”

“Well thank you,” Natasha smiled, “Your company is appreciated,”

“Did you love him?” Helene blurted out before she could stop herself.

“Andrey or Anatole?” she asked. It was a good question.

“Both, I suppose,” Andrey was still sort of in the picture.

“I thought I did. Andrey was everything my father wanted, I thought I could love him. I suppose I did on some level. For you brother, I don’t know. I guess I liked the fantasy,” Natasha shrugged and folded her arms around herself and looked down, making her even smaller.

“Was the fantasy my brother or just running away?” This was Helene chance.

“Where is he?” Natasha asked, glancing up at her.

“My husband is telling him to leave the country right now,” The husband tasted horrible in her mouth.

“So, I won’t be ruined.” Natasha, matter-of-factly. “Are you going with him?” Helene thought she looked distraught at the idea but Helene convinced herself it was her imagination.

“No,” Natasha moved hid her smile in her shoulder but Helene still saw it. The silence was thick. Neither of them knowing what to say.

“The idea of being ruined is so childish,” Helene grumbled. “So a young woman wanted to feel adventure and break it off with her betrothed? Who can blame her?” Her hands were flying around as she talked.

“It is silly, I guess,” Natasha was looking at her in amusement, she was starting to stand back up to her full height. Helene considered it a success.

“Men are also silly.” Helene laughed. “They won’t let themselves love because a woman has already been married or engaged. Stupid.”

“So you don’t like men?” Natasha teased; a huge smile on her face.

“Men are vile destructive creatures. All our problems are because of men.” Helene walked closer to Natasha. “Tell me, have you ever heard of women dueling?”

“No, I haven’t,”

“It’s mostly because we have nothing to duel about but it’s also because we have common sense,”

Natasha started giggling. She brought a hand up to cover her mouth. Helene couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she looked at Natasha.

“Women are much lovelier,” Helene said after Natasha had calmed down a little bit.

“They are. They are much more…” Natasha looked at the around her face scrunched up as if she was looking for a word. “charming,” Natasha said finally. Helene’s breath caught in her throat, Natasha had looked directly at her when she said "charming."

“They are,” Helene whispered. She looked Natasha up and down, making it obvious. “You never answered my question.”

“Do you do this with all your brother's escapades?” Natasha asked. Helene’s eyes widened.

“No.” She said truthfully, “None have been like you. The usual’s are nice but the ones Anatole tried to ruin or run away with usually don’t like me. They normally back out at the last minute because they have no sense of adventure,”

“So like me?” Natasha has raised an eyebrow.

“No. I have no doubt in my mind that if that maid hadn’t betrayed Anatole and Dolokhov, you would be on your way to Poland right now,”

“Dolokhov?”

“Anatole’s friend,”

“Who you are having an affair with?” Natasha questioned. Helene nodded.

“I have affairs with lots of people,” She said truthfully, again. Natasha made Helene always want to tell her the truth.

“Why did you marry Pierre?” Natasha was interrogating her it seemed.

“We were both lonely. We thought we could solve each other’s problems but we only made them worse,” She feels bad about Pierre, but he was no better than her.

“You don’t love each other?”

“Never did,”

“Have you ever loved anyone?”

“Tricky question,” Helene laughed. She walked closer to Natasha again, coming up to standing by her side.

“Why?” Natasha was looking at her but Helene was looking at the table.

“I have made love to one person, a story for another time, but in love with someone, well I’m not entirely sure.”

Helene would always remember Anna. They had caught each other’s eye while her betrothed was away. They had laid together, first times for the both of them. Helene knew she was in love as she stared at her as she slept. The next morning, she was gone and her betrothed was back. They got married a week later and Anna never spared her a glance again.

Anatole had caught on eventually and told her and her husband (a friend of Anatole) to never come around again.

Helene looked around the table, trying not to cry at the memory when she saw the bottle the Natasha hid behind her when she first walked in. She snatched it and walked away from Natasha to read the label. Natasha made a noise of surprise and tried to grab it.

“I this poison?” Helene asked, glaring at her. “Please don’t tell me you were about to kill yourself over my idiotic brother,”

“NO, no.” Natasha shouted, “It’s just,” Natasha leaned against the table again, looking exhausted, “I’ve ruined my family. If Pierre doesn’t fix this then we will all be ruined. My father, Marya, Sonya. They all blame me.” She was quiet for a minute and Helene didn’t dare speak. “Yet they say they love me but they don’t care.” Natasha cried out.

“A family is supposed to support you no matter what stupid decision,” Helene said.

“Like you and Anatole,” it was true. It was the only reason they were so close. She couldn’t feel farther from him at this moment.

“Yes.”

“Is it true? That you and him….” Natasha looked at her expectantly.

“Just rumors,” Helene assured. “We have had sex with the same person before though. That’s where the rumors come from,”

“Oh.” Natasha blushed.

“Have you….?” Helene was half teasing, half very curious.

“No,” she blushed harder.

“I would say it’s a shame but I’m not sure Andrey could have loved you like a woman needs,” Helene teased, trying to keep the thought of Natasha never having sex out of her mind so she could focus.

“And you could?” Natasha teased back before she gasped and covered her mouth. She looked as shocked at Helene felt.

“My, my Natalya –” Helene smirked.

“Don’t call me that,” Natasha said abruptly.

“I’m sorry,” Helene said confused, the smirk slipping off her face.

“It’s just, everyone calls me that when they want something or feel bad for me. I want you to call me Natasha.” She was looking straight at Helene again. Helene walked closer to her again and set down the poison on the table behind Natasha before looking her straight in the face. They were inches apart.

“Natasha,” Natasha was looking at her with wide eyes, “Say my name,”

“Countess Bezukhova,”

“As lovely as that sounds, say my name Natasha,” Helene pressed her body against Natasha, crowding her against the table.

“Helene,” They were both silent. Helene was trying to get her brain working again, “Would you make love to me?” She asked, blushing the whole time.

“I would.” She whispered. “I would make you feel like the most important person in Russia,” Helene pushed more roughly against her and gripped her. Natasha gasped. “You would never forget me.”

Natasha closed the distance between them and they kissed hungrily. Helene pulled back and leaned their foreheads together. Natasha closed her eyes.

 “You never answered my question,” Helene whispered. She didn't want this to go any further without there even being a chance Natasha would come with her.

“I wanted to run away, your brother gave me the opportunity,” Natasha opened her eyes to look into Helene’s.

“I’m leaving tonight,” Helene said as she released Natasha and stepped back.

“What?” She said. She looked hurt.

“Tell me what _you_ want Natasha,”

Natasha was silent before looking at the poison then back at Helene’s face.

“I don’t want to drink that poison. I don’t want to marry Andrey or Anatole. I don’t want to stay in Moscow. I don’t want to talk to my father or Marya anytime soon.”

“What do you _want_?” Helene asked.

“I want you. I want to be with you. I want to love you. I want you to do all those things to me.” Helene was silent so Natasha asked, “What do you want?”

“I don’t want to be with Pierre or Dolokhov. I don’t want to stay in Moscow. I don’t want to lose you.”

“What do you want?” Natasha asked. They were mirroring each other. Helene stepped closer again.

“I want to love you.” Helene kissed her. “I want to be with you.” Again. “I want to give you everything you deserve.” Another kiss. “I want you to come with me.” Helene kissed her neck this time and let her lips rest there, “but I don’t want you to make a decision you’ll regret.” She whispered against her skin.

Natasha took her face in her hands and pulled her to look her in the face again.

“Helene, you have made me smile more than anyone this past week.”

“And you have made me smile more than anyone ever,”

“Where are you going?” Natasha asked.

“I don’t know. Sorokin is coming with me though,”

“Wise choice.” Natasha nodded. “My mother left my father when I was young. But she has sent me letters without anyone knowing since I turned thirteen.”

“And?” Where was she going with this?

“She lives in a place in Russia where everyone loves and no one cares about money or last names. I have always wanted to go see her and live there.”

“What are you saying?” Helene felt tears start to burn at the back of her eyes.

“I’m saying that I want us to go there.” Natasha was smiling and Helene felt a tear escape her eye. Natasha wiped it away.

“You want to go with me? You were just about to kill yourself.”

“Because I had no other option,” Natasha said honestly, “and I didn’t know how much you cared for me.” Helene felt more tears fall and she saw Natasha’s eyes start to water. “Now I have an option. Please let me come. I want this and you more than anything in my life.”

“Do you love me?”

“I don’t know. All I know is that I’ve never felt more strongly about someone before you.” They were both smiling with tears coming down their faces, looking each other deep into their souls.

“I think I love you, Natasha.”

“And one day I will say those same words to you,” Natasha whispered. “I want to marry you one day.”

“I love you,” Helene said again. They both leaned in and kissed again; gentle and sweet.

“Ladies,” Sorokin said as he opened the door. He smiled at the sight of them. “I believe it is time Helene leaves. Marya will go to bed soon and Miss Natasha needs to pack. Then we can leave.”

“I will get you out of here no matter what,” Helene whispered. She kissed Natasha again. “Until later.”

Natasha nodded.

Sorokin offered his arm. Helene wiped her face before taking his arm and stepping into the hall. The first step into a new life. Helene smiled all the way past Marya and Sonya and until she got back into the carriage. Balaga let out a hearty laugh as Helene blushed.

Another point for Balaga.


	2. Meeting Mrs. Dominika Krupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally arrives at Natasha's mothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. Those "short extras" I talked about? Welllllll, they turned into extra chapters. So sorry for the wait but there's probably gonna be some time between this one and the next few unless I get some super motivation. I also rewrote and edited the first chapter more so I suggest re-reading!!!!
> 
> ANYWAY, from here on out the chapter won't be linear. It'll be different pieces of this story. Some will be longer than others but you can expect a chapter about the gang writing back to Moscow + the gang back in Moscow finding out about them missing and then all the way to receiving multiple letters. And then some fluffy-ness with the four-turned-five as well as some good ole Natasha and Helene being in love. So stayed tuned!
> 
> Side note: Natasha's mom didn't have a name (i dont think??) so I made one for her and then gave her a new last name. More on that in the future.

Natasha’s mother lived farther away from Moscow than Helene realized. It wasn’t a bad thing, especially since it gets them far from the people they left in Moscow, but it took forever. Helene knew she was a complainer but she tried to rein it in for everyone’s sake. It still slipped out every now and then.

“Balaga, Natasha, I love you both but how much fucking longer,” Helene whined, sprawled out on the bench seat by herself. Sorokin was on the opposite seat, dozing off, and Natasha and Balaga were up on the top bench talking to each other. She was especially crude due to her uncomfortableness.

“Calm down, we’re close,” Natasha said turning and resting her arms on the window that was behind the bench to look at Helene. She glanced at Sorokin and had a small smile on her face when she saw him sleeping.

Helene sat up quickly.

“Are you serious?” She asked, eyes wide.

“Yes, I’m serious.” Natasha could hardly keep her smile off her face. Their faces were inches apart and Natasha swayed forwards slightly so their noises would bump together.

Helene giggled as Natasha sighed happily.

“Are you nervous?” Helene whispered.

“No,” Natasha answered firmly as if there was no other possibility. “I’m excited. I know she’ll want to see me and I can’t wait for her to meet all of you.”

Natasha was looking directly into Helene’s eyes, their faces still so very close.

Over the course of the trip they had tried to hide their affections, but after being cornered by both Sorokin and Balaga at the same time telling them to get their act together and stop being miserable, they decided to drop the act when it was just the four of them. It was also fairly easy to be touchy in public (public being the bars and dining rooms of the inns they stayed at) under the guise that they were very close friends. As long as they didn’t kiss in front of others, they got away with a lot.

They both also worked some things out over the course of the trip.

Natasha freaked out a few days into the trip and got so drunk that she tried to get her hands up Helene’s skirt. She then promptly cried about it in the morning when Helene told her what happened as she tried to get Natasha into a bed.

Helene calmed her down by saying it was okay, but that they should wait until both of them are sober and not on the run. Natasha still felt horrible until Helene kissed her so hard that she was speechless for a minute.

The reason Natasha had freaked out so much was that she realized that this was the first time she felt truly in love with someone. It wasn’t forced by/for family or a rushed elopement. She felt like she was being consumed by Helene. Her smile, her laugh, her jokes, her looks, the way she held her at night, her kindness, her _everything_. She never wanted to look at another person ever again.

Even though they were technically on the run, Helene still asked her on “dates” and only kissed her if she wanted it. Helene was so embarrassed the first time she showed up with some flowers she had bought from the market and asked her if she wanted to go for a walk in the park. It wasn’t until Natasha kissed her at the end of the night and told her the next date is her idea, that she felt less embarrassed.

Helene also had her own freak out that she handled much better than Natasha had. It was a few days after Natasha’s, in fact. Helene started to feel like she was ruining Natasha’s life and that she was too old for her (seven years). She only calmed down when she saw Balaga trying to teach Natasha a game of cards while Sorokin pretended to not be interested. Balaga and Natasha would start roaring laughing every few minutes and Sorokin would crack a smile as Natasha nudged him. Helene doesn’t remember how long she stood there but all she remembered feeling in that moment was such an overwhelming feeling of safety and love. Something she couldn’t even remember feeling before then.

“What are you thinking about?” Natasha asked. She was now sitting up more with her head rest on one hand.

“You,” Helene replied with a smirk. She had also moved to a more comfortable position on her knees on the seat.

Natasha giggled as she shook her head.

“Well, one us should think about finding out an address to your mother’s home. I just saw a town entrance sign.” Sorokin said leaning forward.

Helene jumped and glared at him.

“Do you have to do that all the time?” Helene asked as his eyes glimmered mischievously.

“Of course, Miss Helene.”

“Do not worry, Sorokin!” Natasha half-shouted from the front. “We know where we’re going!” She was sitting up fully now with her back facing the horses so she was looking behind them as she started to converse with Balaga again.

They were passing through the centre of town now. An open market could be seen bustling with people as well as multiple store fronts of all kinds. Down one street Helene could see a bar and an inn and down another, she could see what looked like the town hall. She turned her head to the left to see some young men dressed in working clothes walking down a road that curved behind the dense forest.

Helene leaned forward so she could see Natasha's face. She rested her arms on the wood and smiled.

“Are you nervous?” Sorokin asked.

Helene sighed and turned back around to sit properly in the seat.

“I’ve never met another’s family before. Pierre had none of importance.” Sorokin nodded along. “Natasha cares about her mother and I want her to like me, I suppose.”

“I understand,” Sorokin said, offering her a small smile.

They all of a sudden came to a stop. Helene looked to her left to see a decently sized house with two floors. She heard Balaga jumping off and rummaging to the piece of wood he always stuck in the ground to tie the horses to.

She took a deep breath before opening the carriage door and stepping out carefully. She heard Sorokin step out behind her as she looked up to see Natasha gazing at the house blankly.

Sorokin walked over to help her down. Helene turned back to the house. It was surrounded by woods, but she could see the beginnings of a small clearing in the back of the house as well as what looked like paths that led out into the woods.

She felt Natasha stand to her left and Sorokin on her right. None of them said anything until Balaga finished tying the horses up and came to stand on Natasha’s left.

“Well Ms. Rostova, are you ready?” He asked offering her his arm. She slipped her arm in his and took a deep breath.

“I’m ready.”

Helene hooked her pinky with hers and they smiled at each other before slipping her arm in Sorokin’s.

The four of them walked to the porch of the house like they were children bringing home suitors for the first time. All filled with nerves they didn’t want to acknowledge as to help the others keep calm.

The thing was, there was no backup plan. Natasha was certain her mother would want her there, but the others couldn’t help but think “what about us?”

What if Natasha’s mother wasn’t interested in housing three other people or even just helping them out.

Their darkest thought that they only voiced when Natasha was asleep and they huddled around a table in the bar was, “what if her mother didn’t even want her?” Natasha had mentioned she stopped receiving letters shortly before coming to Moscow.

They were all very concerned as Natasha knocked on the door.

A few moments and some noise from inside the house later, a plump woman of average height opened the door with a soft smile.

“Welcome, I saw heard someone pull up and was wondering when you would knock.” She let out a small laugh but kept talking before any of them could. “What can I help you all with? I don’t think I’ve seen you around town so sorry for not knowing your names.”

Her eyes finally settled on Natasha for more than a beep and Helene thought she looked hopeful.

“My name is Natalya Rostova,” Natasha said shakily.

Her mother gasped and her eyes immediately started to water. She opened the door wider and stepped closer hesitantly.

“I so hoped it was you, my girl.” Her mother pulled her into a hug and Natasha threw her arms around her.

“I missed you so much.” Natasha cried.

The others shared a smile.

“We shouldn’t cry.” Her mother said as she pulled back and wiped Natasha’s tears. She then held her face in her hands. “We are both alive and healthy. And together.” She paused, looking at Natasha soundly, “You are healthy, right?”

“Of course!” Natasha reassured as she held onto her mother’s arms.

“And you’re not healthy down here, are you?” She said as she patted Natasha’s stomach softly.

Helene and Balaga both had to try and stifle a giggle at Natasha horrified face.

“No, mother, no!”

“Good. I know you wrote to me about that Andrey boy but I will not have you getting pregnant before marriage, young lady.” She said this sternly but her eyes were shining with mirth.

“Actually,” Natasha sighed as she glanced to Helene. “I am no longer betrothed to Prince Andrey.”

“I see,” Her mother nodded and she let go of Natasha’s face. She glanced at the rest of them. “Something has happened since I sent my last letter, hasn’t there?”

All of them nodded.

“Well, why don’t you all rest your feet while I make some tea? You must have had a long trip and a carriage can only be so comfortable.” She started to usher them all inside and towards the sitting room. “Go on, I’ll be just a moment. I’m sure we have much to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for ending it there but you'll get some of natasha's mother interrogating the others and well as some talk about the talk they had when they first arrived. 
> 
> thanks so much for reading! let me know what you thought or if there's anything you would like to see out of this universe. 
> 
> tumblr: m-isfor-musical


End file.
